Ninjago High Re-Write AU
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: You could say Jay Walker's life was lame at Ninjago High. He is classed as very unpopular, is constantly picked on and not much girls like him...until he meets Nya. Follow Jay as he befriends his bullies and tackles on life in Ninjago High
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the re-write of ninjago high. No I am not abandoning the old story this is just a better one.**

* * *

Ninjago High: Rewrite Chapter 1

(Jay's POV)

You could say Ninjago High was a drab place. It was full of old buildings, decaying pathways and out-of-fashion stained glass windows, yuck! At Ninjago High students usually had a category of popularity;

Those who were sporty and smart were extremely popular.

If you were tough-looking, you were popular.

If you had a cute girlfriend or sister, you had some degree of popular.

If you were that socially awkward nerd that doesn't shut up, very unpopular and that was me.

If you were smart but looked like a weakling, you were disowned and the closest people to friends were bullies. Tough but that was life.

I had just exited robot club where I saw a guy who was in the bottom category. Basically robot club was for my class and below so I kind of knew a lot in the disowned class. But this guy was shy and didn't really socialise. He was in several of my classes.

On the other side, you had Cole Jaymes who was rude, smart and a sporty show-off.

"Hey look, it's a pea brain!" Someone yelled from behind me. Cole Jaymes, I really had to stop jinxing myself.

"Your problem?" I said.

"Ha ha." Jaymes said. "You trying to mock me."

"Yeah, everyone mocks you, even that guy over there." I said, pointing to a tough looking blonde haired guy.

"Yeah right loser." He said to the guy. He snarled.

"Even that guy with brown hair." I said to a innocent looking guy with spiky brown hair.

"He looks like a squirrel lives in his hair." Cole laughed.

The guy with the spiky hair did not look amused. "Shut up doofus."

"Boys! Stop!" A teacher yelled.

Boom! Detention.

* * *

I really hated detention. The teachers have some mad way of picking on me, cause my detention was scheduled during robot club. They never give popular people detentions, only the most unpopular do. Another fact about detentions is, my math teacher who happens to be the scariest teacher out there ran detentions.

She uses detentions as an opportunity to really pick on me, without much witnesses.

I keep on telling my parents that coming to Ninjago High was a bad idea, it's always the same story:

Ninjago High is the best education we can get, for the kind of money we are on, so shut up and start clearing more junk.

Life clearly hated me.

On the bright side, three more minutes were left in this detention, maybe I'll be able to bags a spot in the cafeteria now that all the popular people and their cronies had gone.

I'm so excited for when this detention ends.

"Mr Walker, I'm going to tell your parents how bad you are in my classes. You are pathetic, you sit there and get no work done. You fiddle with things that aren't mathematical related." Ms Ley, my mathematics teacher said. Correction, The Wicked Witch of Ninjago High said.

She had obviously looked at the time and decided to pick on me.

This was going to be the longest three minutes of my life...

...three minutes later...

Finally, she let me go, one second late that is. Oh well, it's better than the usual thirty seconds late.

I hung my head down to avoid calls from the popular people.

I bumped into someone, boy was bad luck on my side today.

I looked up, I had bumped into a girl with a black bob cut and simple red attire. I picked up her books and handed them to her, she smiled.

"It's Jay by the way." I said, I couldn't help but say it.

The girl smiled. "Thanks Jay."

Bad luck is so not with me now.

"Your welcome..."

"...Nya." The girl corrected me.

"Yeah." I said to Nya.

She smiled. "I gotta go. I'll see you around." She blushed as she dashed off.

Please bring more good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I decided to post this chappy really quick, fueled by the fantastic reviews I got, thanks for reviewing and supporting this story. And yes I caught those flowers thrown at me :P**

* * *

Chapter 2:

You could say that ever since I bumped into that Nya girl luck has turned on me.

For a start, the Wicked Witch of Ninjago High has gone away for a couple of weeks and we have a sub who doesn't know what he is doing.

My parents actually are considering sending me to a better school.

And my popularity levels are rising.

May I add, teachers aren't picking on me.

I had also befriended that guy who is in the disowned class. His name is Zane.

He is shy at first but once you get to know him, he is actually a really intelligent guy.

"Hey guys, we have a new club member," Sarah, the robotics leader said

Funny enough, Nya decides to show up.

There was only one seat left, next to me. Wow, keep on coming to me good luck.

She blushed deeply as she prepared her stuff. Now was the time to talk to her.

"What's up?" I asked. Nya turned a deeper shade of red.

"Uh..." She managed to moan, looks like she's got the hots for me.

"The sky!" I laughed. Nya laughed hardly, that made me smile.

"Ha ha yeah." She said.

"I'm not going to bother you two _lovebirds_." Zane whispered to me. Yeah right, we were _lovebirds_, for a start we didn't know each other.

I grinned at Nya.

"So, after this, do you want to sit with Zane and I at the cafeteria?"

"Sounds like fun, can my brother sit with us as well?"

"Sure, why not."

At last I've finally managed to grab a seat at the cafeteria.

* * *

It turns out that Nya's brother was the guy with the spiky hair. His name was Kai. he was friendly and by the end of lunch we were best mates.

I've got mathematics next, not to happy about that.

I lined up outside the dreaded classroom of torture. I called it torture, but at least we had a sub so Wicked Witch doesn't torture me.

"Hey Jay!" A voice from behind me said.

I turned around, Nya, was smiling and blushing at me.

"Your not in this class." I said.

"I got changed because the girls in my other class were bullying me."

"Oh." I said. I felt like screaming inside, hello good luck.

"Yeah, its actually pretty good because you are in my class."

She has a crush on me, but this is like the third time I've met her.

"Do you have _feelings_ for me?" I blirted out.

"Yes, I do." Nya said.

This is odd, or is it just plain luck.

"I do too." I smiled.

LUCK!

* * *

I got home (the junkyard) and waltzed in the caravan with a lovestruck look on my face. My mum stared at me.

"Whats going on honey?" She asked.

"I know this girl and we both have a major crush on each other."

Mum just stood there. I had a funny feeling she was angry at me.

"My baby boy has grown up!" She yelled hugging me.

"Yeah I suppose." I groaned, losing oxygen rapidly as she hugged me.

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Nya Duan."

"Ohh, great choice son."

"Certainly is." I said, the end of the sentence trailing off into dreamworld.

"Wait until your father hears this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for the fantastic support. This story is proving more successful than ever. If you haven't checked out my profile please do, there is a poll on the best rebooted episode. I am updating Charades in the next 24 hours so look out for that. Peace out and enjoy the chappy :D **

* * *

Chapter 3:

I couldn't believe my luck. Usually luck in the Walker family was _rare_.

Dad still hadn't learnt the news on Nya, he was busy constructing something.

"Jay, dude wake up!" Kai said, shaking me. I had been day-dreaming for the past 5 minutes.

"Right." I said to Nya's older brother.

Kai grinned and applied more gel to his hair, the secret to the spikes.

"You know what is next don't you?" Kai asked.

"What?"

"Pastoral, they are gonna put us in groups and make us socialise."

Oh great, I hated pastoral, last time it was on, they made us do stupid social games.

"What group are you in?" I asked Kai, who was still spiking his hair.

"Group 23."

"I'm in group 23 too."

"Sweet!" Kai grinned, fist bombing me.

I turned over to Zane who was meditating. He did do some weird things.

"What group are you in next?" I asked.

"23." He replied quietly.

"It will be fun anyways, we can just leave the other guys in the group and just do whatever, it'll be great fun." Kai smiled.

"I know."

"Zane, where is this group?" Kai asked.

"G13."

Crap, that's the detention room, oh well, it's not like I'm gonna be with Cole Jaymes.

* * *

I feel like my good luck had just been erased from me.

In my pastoral group, I had Zane and Kai but that was when the luck ended. A brute looking blonde guy was in the group as well as Cole Jaymes.

"Man, why do they stuff me in a room full of morons." Jaymes said, referring to Zane, Kai and I.

"Shut up Jaymes and cut some slack." The blonde haired brute said to him.

"Fine." Jaymes grumbled.

"Why don't we just do the work, all we have to do is talk about ourselves." I suggested.

"Nerd." Jaymes said loudly. Kai growled at him. "Shut up."

"Seriously Jaymes, get over it." The brute said.

"Fine. I'll go first. I'm Cole Jaymes. I only live with my dad and I ran away from Marty Oppenhiemer School of Performing Arts."

Surprisingly no one laughed at Jaymes.

The blonde haired brute put his hand up to speak. We all allowed him to speak.

"My name is Lloyd Garmadon. I live with my uncle."

Lloyd Garmadon!? Son of Lord Garmadon. Should I feel honoured to meet him.

"Your the son of _Him_?" Cole stuttered.

Lloyd sighed. "Sadly."

"Can I introduce myself?" I asked. The group nodded.

"I'm Jay Walker. I live in a junkyard." I smiled. The group surprisingly didn't laugh or snicker at me. Was Cole actually not a bully, was he just caught with the wrong sort.

"You know guys, I'm actually not big and tough, it seems that way because of peer pressure. I'm sorry if I've hurt you guys." Cole sighed.

I walked over to him and put his hand on his muscly shoulder.

"We all feel the same way." I smiled.

"Can I introduce myself?" Kai asked.

"Sure." Cole, Lloyd, Zane and I said.

"I'm Kai Duan. I'm a blacksmith with my sister Nya and I love with a nanny cause I am orphaned."

Kai kept on a brave face.

Cole patted him on the back.

"I'm Zane Julien, I live at and orphanage."

We got up and hugged Zane.

This is the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, thank you guys so much for the support of this story. I've been receiving tons of flowers XD.**

**This chapter includes a OC appearance but she won't appear much, only for like sleepovers (spoiler alert)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It had been one week since that pastoral activity and a lot had changed.

Cole had turned over a new leaf. He had ditched his popular friends and joined my group. Lloyd had done the same.

Nya had gotten on well with the new additions to the group.

Cole had copped a lot leaving his popularity status, his ex-cronies picked on him like crazy.

But we decided we would be a team and take on challenges thrown on us.

Maybe all the popular kids think we are crazy, but we respected their opinions and moved on.

"Hey Jay, wassup?" Cole asked me, giving a friendly punch.

"Nothing much." I smiled at my newfound buddy.

"I got some good news."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"My dad is out of town for the weekend so he said I'm allowed to have some responsible mates over, are all of you guys in?"

"I have to ask my parents." I said.

"I have to ask my nanny but it should be fun." Kai smiled.

"My Uncle allows me to go out on weekends so yeah I'm in." Lloyd said.

"My orphanage allows me to stay with 'family members' on the weekend so I'll come."

"Sweet." Cole smiled. "And Nya, you can come along too, my cousin is quite friendly and you'll get on well with

her."

* * *

My parents actually allowed the sleepover.

I knocked the door of Cole's house. He greeted me at the door and let me in.

Everyone was there, including Nya, who was blushing mad at me.

I sat next between her and Kai.

Cole handed me a drink. "Now everyone is here, can I introduce my cousin Jinxie."

A petite girl walked out. She had long raven hair with purple highlights and grey eyes. Her eyes were surprisingly warm and friendly. She wore the black and white uniform of Wu College, a local selective school for people destined to be doctors or lawyers.

I looked over at Kai, who was drooling. Jinxie noticed this and blushed.

Nya got up and greeted her.

"Hey guys." Jinxie smiled. We all said hi. "Hey Nya, do you wanna go out for a doughnut?"

"Yeah why not?" Nya said and both girls left giggling.

"Someones got a crush." Cole chuckled as the two girls were out of earshot.

"I do not." Kai detested.

"Liar, you were drooling." Zane said. We all nodded in agreement.

Kai sighed. "Damn, you got me."

We all laughed.

"Do you wanna order a couple of pizza's or something, the girls, probably will get something when they are out." Cole said.

We all nodded and Cole got out a notepad.

"I would like a pepperoni pizza." I said.

"Same here." Zane said.

"Spicy BBQ meat lovers." Kai smirked, he had dared me once to eat that pizza and that was a big mistake.

"Ham and pineapple over here." Lloyd said.

Cole wrote down what everyone wanted and he ordered them on the phone.

"While the girls are out they are gonna hire a couple of movies for us to watch." Cole said.

"Nice." Kai said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"While we are waiting I'll take you on a tour of the house."

Cole showed us around the small flat. It had four bedrooms. Cole's dads, Jinxie's which was lavishly decorated, Cole's and a guest bedroom which was the biggest.

In the guest bedroom, five different coloured sleeping bags had been set up up. A blue one for me, red for Kai, white for Zane, green for Lloyd and black for Cole.

On top of that Cole had several beanbags in multiple colours and a massive T.V. with a gaming console that had eight controllers for it.

We started playing video games and quickly learnt that playing Fist to Face 2 against Kai was a pretty big challenge.

"Pizza and movies are here." Jinxie said, after about half an hour of serious gaming.

"Are you guys hungry?" Nya asked.

"Yeah." We all said, not losing focus on our video games.a

Jinxie put the pizza down and sat on a purple beanbag. We paused the game and sat on beanbags, each the colour co-ordinated to our sleeping bags.

The girls didn't eat much pizza. They finished pretty quickly before running off to Jinxie's room to set up the sleeping arrangements.

They were giggling loudly.

"Isn't she so beautiful." Kai whispered in my ear.

"If you are talking about Nya yes." I smirked.

"No you idiot, I mean Jinxie." Kai hissed.

Kai defiantly had something for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I may not upload tomorrow so bear with me, I know how much you guys love this story and thanks so much for the growing support. And I'm up to my neck in flowers in my study XD.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The first night of this sleepover was incredible, we had pillow fights, we made weird noises (much to the girls annoyance) and generally had a fantastic time.

Technically we didn't actually sleep, we stayed up all night, doing what typical teenage boys do.

We had two more nights to go as we were gonna go to school on Monday together.

It was about 7:30 a.m. and the others had just woken up.

They had dashed out of the room, leaving Kai and I behind.

"Do you think I should ask her?" Kai asked me as he was buttoning his shirt up.

"Who?"

"Jinxie." Kai really had a crush on her.

"No." I said firmly.

Kai look sulky. "Why?"

"This weekend is all about us guys. How about you ask Cole for her number and you can text her later."

"Good idea." Kai said. I couldn't help but face palm.

I joined the others eating breakfast.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for a movie, there is some pretty good releases out."

"Yeah, sounds good." Lloyd said.

"What were you thinking of seeing?" Zane asked, he was really coming out of his shell since last night.

"The new Fist to Face movie out, we can go see that." Cole replied.

"You don't say." Kai said entering the room.

All of us laughed including the girls.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

The boys had gone to see the Fist to Face movie, which Kai had seen like 3 million times. Not that much but I was exaggerating.

Since the boys had left the house, Jinx and I though we would get up to mischief.

Jinxie suggested some pranks would be a good idea.

We froze the pool, don't ask how.

Jinxie had replaced all the ketchup and mustard for hotdogs with volcano sauce, some really spicy sauce that Kai couldn't stand.

We had also put rotten tomatoes in each of their sleeping bag.

"So, I haven't asked you, but who is your crush?" Jinxie asked, braiding her long hair. It looked rather pretty with the purple highlights intertwined in it.

"I have a crush on Jay, you know the guy with reddish-brown hair."

"Yeah I know him, he's cute, for you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I like him. Do you have a crush on my brother?" I asked.

"Nah." Jinxie said. She was lying.

"Your lying." I smirked. I folded my arms and knitted my eyebrows.

"Ok, yes I have a crush on him, he's cute." Jinxie admitted.

"He can be quite charming."

"Ha ha yeah, do you think he is trying to write love letters to me, I saw a basket full of scrunched up notes in a bin beside his sleeping bag."

"There is no doubt, but I haven't talked to him since before you came along yesterday."

"What should I do, give him my number?" Jinxie asked all flustered.

"Do that." I smiled.

Jinx winked at me. "I'm gonna make sure our pranks are set up properly."

Jinxie was an awesome friend, shame she goes to Wu College.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

I grinned to myself, these pranks are going to be super funny.

Thump!

I tripped over a book or something.

I picked it up, it was some sort of diary that the boys must of owned.

I opened it up. Inside had details of the owner:

_Kai Duan_

_If lost, please return to Four Weapons Blacksmith Ignacia._

I flipped through several pages until yesterday's entry. I paused to read it:

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I still write in you, but you have comforted me through the past couple of months._

_Today was possibly the best day of my life._

_I saw the angel of my dreams, the most gorgeous girl waltzed in to my friends living room._

_Her hair was a masterpiece, her eyes were Picasso and she was warm and friendly._

_I know she is the one for me._

I smiled at the diary and closed it. I made sure to put it back where I found it.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

The movie was great. The boys enjoyed it and Kai was talking non-stop about it.

When we got home we decided to get in our togs (bathers) and go for a swim.

We agreed that we would bomb in at the same time, to annoy the girls who were sun-baking.

Nya looked very hot in her bikini.

We got ready and jumped in, however we were greeted with very sore backsides and giggling girls. They froze the pool!

This means war.


End file.
